robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katana
The Katana is a weapon featured in the 3D Universe, except in Grand Theft Auto III. __TOC__ Design 3D Universe The Katana is a Japanese sword which appears as a melee weapon. In all its appearances, it is described much like a real Katana: A long sword with a slightly curved blade and a long grip for both hands. Performance 3D Universe The Katana is one of the most powerful melee type weapons; it is able to decapitate opponents with a single slice, and is not as heavy as the cumbersome Chainsaw. The Katana in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City has the third highest damage of all melee weapons, only surpassed by the aforementioned chainsaw and the Screwdriver, as well as good range over target (only falling below the Fist, which has more range). 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery In-game model Katana-GTAVC-Screenshot.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with a katana in a pre-release screenshot. Katana-GTASA-Ingame.png|CJ with a Katana. Katana-GTAA.jpg|Mike with a katana. Sprites_Katana_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites Katana_GTAA.png|Katana at Ammu-Nation's stock (GTA Advance) Toni Katana.jpg|Toni with a katana. Katana VCS.jpg|Victor Vance with a Katana. HUD icon Katana HUD GTA VC..jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. hud_katana.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Katana-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Katana-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. GTA_LCS_Katana_HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Prominent Appearances in Missions *In 1998, Toni Cipriani and Kazuki Kasen engage in a Katana duel on the roof of the Big Shot Casino with Katanas (though the player may choose to use other weapons). The same occurs between Snakehead and Carl Johnson in the mission, The Da Nang Thang, on a freighter off San Fierro in 1992. In both cases, the player may select a gun and quickly kill the opponent. *Mike uses the Katana to force Mafia members into slavery in the GTA Advance mission Down the River. *Back in 1984, during the filming of a zombie movie inside Vice Point Mall which was directed by Spitz, Victor Vance used a Katana in a scene where zombies were invading the Vinyl Countdown store. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Inside the Tarbrush Cafe, unobtainable after Cop Land. * Starfish Island - Inside the garage of the house next door west of the Mansion. * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Tooled Up after completion of The Chase for $300. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * El Corona, Los Santos - Behind the wooden fence east of the El Corona 24/7 and 8-Ball Autos. * Chinatown, San Fierro - In a dead-end alley directly south of the Chinatown Safehouse. * Hashbury, San Fierro - In the underground pedestrian tunnel behind the Hippy Shopper. * El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - Behind a small building in the trailer park in the north part of El Quebrados. From the El Quebrados Safehouse, head north and cross the street. Once crossing the street, it should be noted that a black, white, and blue trailer ahead of could be seen. Go to the north end of this trailer and turn left. A small building that does not look like a trailer will appear in front of the player. The Katana is at the north part of this small building. * Pirates In Men's Pants, Las Venturas - At the south part of the pirate ship which is at the south part of the lagoon for the Pirates In Men's Pants Safehouse. * Pilgrim, Las Venturas - Behind the stone lions just north of the Pilgrim Cluckin' Bell. * The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the southeast corner of The Four Dragons Casino area, hidden amongst some trees and bushes. * Can be obtained in the mission "The Da Nang Thang" in the battle against The Snakehead. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Callahan Point, Portland - On the roof of the Turtle Head Fishing Co. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the alleyway leading to Hyaku Dojo near Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - On the roof of a factory. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * At the foot of standin that is located in Vice Point, and the building is eastward across the fairground. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' There is a glitch that will cause CJ to be able to be controlled without a head. To exploit this glitch, start a multiplayer game, making sure Player Two has a Katana. At any point during the session, use Player Two to behead Player One, terminating the multiplayer session. CJ will remain decapitated for the remainder of the single-player session, except for during cutscenes. To revert to normal, reload the game. See also * Sword - A similar weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} de:Katana es:Katana nl:Katana pl:Katana pt:Katana hu:Katana ru:Катана Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Melee Weapons Category:Bladed weapons